bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleach Chapter 507. The Fire 3
Yamamoto begins his battle against Juhabach. Upon seeing the release of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai, the Haschwald looks on to the Bankai, wondering if the small scorched blade that Yamamoto now carries is truly a Bankai. Juhabach however, tells him not to underestimate it, as Zanka no Tachi incorporates all of the flames into that little blade. He goes on to say that one swing and it is the end, as it burns anything it cuts to ashes. Yamamoto recounts that Juhabach already saw his Bankai 1000 years ago. When Juhabach wonders if it is the same, Yamamoto says Juhabach can try it on his own body to see if it is the same as it was 1000 years ago. Elsewhere in Soul Society, Jūshirō Ukitake notices his throat going dry as Shunsui Kyōraku notes that his lips are chapped. In their barracks, Isane Kotetsu tells Retsu Unohana that her skin feels dry. Unohana smiles and tells Isane that she has said something girly for once, causing Isane to say that that is not what she meant. Unohana looks out to the sky as she says to the distant Yamamoto that he better hurry and end his fight soon before he destroys Soul Society with his own power. Back out on the battlefield, the ice of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru begins to melt and Hitsugaya tells his opponent he can no longer use Hyōrinmaru. The captains then begin noticing that the water around Soul Society is evaporating, noting that it can only be the power of Zanka no Tachi. Continuing their fight, Yamamoto swipes at Juhabach, who dodges the attack. Juhabach notices Yamamoto cut his cape but it did not burst into flame. He questions if the Bankai has really changed in the past 1000 years. He goes on to say that no Zanpakutō has different abilities in Shikai and Bankai so the power of Zanka no Tachi must be fire. As he questions where the flames went, Yamamoto attacks again as Juhabach dodges and the blade hits a rock, causing a large explosion and for Juhabach to realize the power is in the point of the sword, which Yamamoto confirms. Yamamoto explains that Zanka no Tachi, East: Kyokujutsujin focuses the destructive power of his flames into the point of his sword. He says that it does not burn or fire up, it simply blows away anything that it touches, leaving no trace. Yamamoto attacks, saying not even Blut Vene can help Juhabach, but the Vandenreich leader simply states how boring this is. He says that he will simply have to cut Yamamoto without touching his blade. He draws his blade and attacks, but pulls the sword away to see that half of it is missing. Yamamoto tells his opponent that he is too confident, saying that if there is an east, there must be a west and decides to show Juhabach his ability. Suddenly visible to all eyes, Yamamoto is engulfed in a mass of flames. He calls the ability Zanka no Tachi, West: Zanjutsu Gokui, saying that its heat reaches 1,500,000 degrees and that while in Bankai, he cannot be touched, stating that it as if his body and sword are clad in the sun's flames. Category:Chapters